Take the Chance
by InnerChild73
Summary: Sweets can't seem to keep the girl. After a another bad date, Sweets bumps into a woman that may change that. He asks Booth for help when he is unable to get past his issue. Will Booth be able to help Sweets before this woman walks away?


**This is for Evil Cosmic Triplets for the Gift Giving Extravaganza for 2015! Sorry it took so long to get up but I hope you like it. Everyone enjoy!**

* * *

Sweets sighed as he half listened to the women sitting in front of him. This was the third date in the past week and each one with a different girl that kept proving to Sweets that there was no one out there for him. After Daisy had died last year, he had been unable to find someone to fill that space that she had left. Finally the date was over and he could leave. He left the woman in the bar and quickly got across the busy street before the woman could follow him.

"Hey man how did the date go?" Hodgins asked making Sweets jump. He looked up from the street and saw Hodgins and Angela walking arm in arm.

"Same as always." He replied.

"Oh don't give up Sweets. There is someone out there for you and I have a feeling you will meet her soon." Angela said trying to lift his spirits.

Sweets gave the couple a smile. "Alright see you later." He said walking away before they could say anything else. He knew they were just trying to help but it was just making it worse.

There was only one person he knew that could actually possibly help him. Sweets pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Booth."

Sweets smiled slightly.

"Hey Booth. If you are not busy do you think you could talk?" He asked. Sweets heard child laughter in the back ground.

"I can't right now Sweets but how about I meet you at the Founding Fathers tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you then." Sweets said and hung up. Well he could wait until tomorrow. He had waited this long. Sweets was brought from his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A young woman told him.

Sweets studied the woman. She looked about his age with vibrant green eyes and dark brown hair falling out of its loose braid. She looked him over checking for injuries.

"I'm fine." Sweets told her.

The woman gave him a worried look. "Are you sure? I am really sorry." She said. Sweets gave her a smile.

"No worries."

He was returned with a smile that made Sweets loose his breath. The smile light up the woman's face and it made him see her beauty. The woman tucked some hair back behind her ear. She smiled and held out her hand to shake Sweets' hand.

"Lucie." The woman said.

"Lance." Sweets replied.

"Could I walk you home?" Sweets asked spontaneously. Lucie smiled.

"I am the one who ran into you though…" Lucie said curiously looking at Sweets. He grinned.

"It's no problem. Plus I think we are headed in the same direction." Sweets replied.

Lucie raised an eyebrow. "And how would that be? We just ran into each other which in turn implies we were going in opposite directions." Lucie said not understanding.

"I was pacing earlier. I just got off the phone with a friend of mine." Sweets explained.

Lucie studied him a bit before believing him. "Okay then." She said with a smile. Sweets was pleasantly surprised to find that Lucie lived only a couple blocks from his place.

"Alright then. Have a good night." She told him with a sweet smile before going in her building. Sweets continued on his way home but couldn't help thinking about the woman he had just met.

He was so lost in his thoughts about the woman, he didn't realize he was home until he was. Sweets shook his head and went in hoping to get some sleep.

XXX

"So what's up Sweets?" Booth asked sitting down next to Sweets. Sweets sighed.

"First everyone keeps setting me up on dates, next I run into strange beautiful girls and then I…"

"You keep thinking about Daisy." Booth supplied. Sweets nodded his head.

"Well why don't you tell me about this woman you ran into?" Booth suggested.

Sweets looked over at Booth in surprise. "What?" He asked. Booth smirked at him.

"Tell me about this woman. She seems to have gotten your attention in just one chance meeting." Booth remarked.

"Well her name is Lucie and she lives a couple blocks from me and…" Sweets' brow furrowed and he tilted his head. "That is actually all I know." He said surprised.

Booth chuckled at Sweets' expression. Sweets glared at him playfully.

"Alright boys what can I get you." A new cherry voice said taking the attention off Sweets' embarrassment. However when Sweets looked at the waitress his jaw dropped.

"Lucie?" He asked in surprise. Lucie smiled at him warmly.

"Well hello stranger." She said sweetly. Booth tried to chuckle to himself but both Lucie and Sweets heard him. Sweets sent him a look while Lucie just grinned.

"So two coffees and a slice of pie." She said to bring Sweets back from glaring a little at Booth. Booth raised his eyebrows in surprise as did Sweets. Lucie gave them a small laugh.

"The other waitress pointed you two out and told me what you usually get just in case you said you would get the regular." She explained.

Booth laughed. "Good thinking and that coffee and pie sounds good, thank you." He said.

Sweets just continued to stare at Lucie in amazement. This woman was… he didn't really have a word for it. Lucie was gone before Sweets came out of his haze.

Booth was laughing in the seat next to him. "You are smitten." He said when Sweets was paying attention again. Sweets looked down at the table with a sigh.

"You would not be wrong." Sweets replied.

Booth grinned and leaned forward with his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers. "So go get her number." Booth encouraged.

Sweets shook his head.

"No I don't think she is interested. I mean look at me Booth! It has been a year and I still can't get a girl to go with me on a date! I am just no good." Sweets said letting his emotions get the best of him in that moment.

Booth was silent through Sweets' rant. "So you think you don't deserve to be happy." He stated.

"Yes Booth! I don't deserve to be happy because Daisy is dead! It's all my fault and I should pay for it." Sweets said angrily.

"Sweets, the plane going down was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it and you know that. Daisy wouldn't want you blaming yourself and neither do any of us."

Sweets sighed in defeat. He did know that but it didn't make it any better.

"You have to take a chance Sweets. If you don't then nothing will change." Booth said giving Sweets a one armed hug. Sweets took warmth from Booth's rare hug.

"Thank you Booth." Sweets said giving Booth a thankful smile.

"You bet." Booth replied as their ordered arrived.

"Two coffee's and one slice of pie." Lucie said with a smile.

"Thank you. I have got to go. There is stuff to do at the office." Sweets said not wanting to let his break down happen here. The memories of Daisy were flooding in. He could feel Lucie watching him leave but he didn't dare turn around.

XXX

Sweets threw himself right into work the minute he stepped off that elevator. Booth had seen a couple times but he didn't bring anything up which Sweets was thankful for but he did see the look in Booth's eyes as the day neared its end. He sighed as he packed the last of his things away so he could go home.

Knocking on his door made him cringe. He stayed silent hoping whoever it was would leave if he didn't answer. They knocked a few more times before it was quiet. Sweets waited a while to make sure they were gone before he made his way out. He jumped back in surprise however when he opened his door to come face-to-face with Lucie.

"Hello Lance." She said giving him a sly smile. Sweets narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"You sneaky little thing. You knew I was in there and pretended to leave. Smart." He said. Lucie grinned.

"Of course. I have my sources that said you were here and plus, I saw you move in the window just before I knocked when you were moving around." Lucie explained. Sweets smirked. Lucie grabbed his wrist and pulled him from his office.

"Come on. You need to get out more." She said leading him away.

Booth was in the elevator when they got to it. Booth gave Sweets his cunning smile and Sweets instantly knew that Booth was the one would told Lucie that he was here and where to find him. The ride down was quiet but surprisingly not awkward or uncomfortable. When they reached the ground floor Lucie gave Sweets a smile as she got off and walked to the front doors.

Sweets turned to Booth. Booth just smiled at Sweets.

"Go get her." He encouraged.

Sweets grinned and nodded his head. It was time to move on but the real question was, would Lucie want to take the chance with him? Only one way to find out. Sweets jogged and caught up Lucie as they exited the building.

"So… Lucie… I was wondering if you would be interested in getting a drink with me?" He said.

Lucie looked over at him as they walked. "Like a date?" She asked. Sweets swallowed.

"Umm… yes?" He said nervous as all get out.

Lucie grinned. "Absolutely, as long as it is a date." She replied. Sweets looked at her in surprise.

"Come on it will be great!" Lucie said hooking her arm through his and pulling him along.

 _ **Three years later…**_

He finally spoke those two words that he thought he would never be able to after Daisy died. He barely thought of her now days. He still did but it didn't hurt much anymore. Thanks to his best friend that was standing next him and to the woman before him.

"Looks like you did it Sweets. You finally said 'I do.'" Booth said clapping a hand on Sweets' shoulder. Sweets grinned happily at his best friend.

"Yes I did and I have you to thank. If you hadn't been there to comfort me and encourage me, we wouldn't be here today." Sweets replied.

Booth smiled at his friend. "That is what I'm here for Sweets. That is what we are all here for." Sweets grinned.

Lucie came up and wrapped her arms around Sweets waist. "Happy?" She asked. Sweets looked at her with the biggest smile.

"Definitely." Lucie grinned.

"Told you the chance was worth it." She whispered to him as they joined their friends. Nothing could get any better.


End file.
